Child of Fire, Child of Time
by Goddess of Twilight
Summary: 4th Doctor/OC companion. After leaving Sara Jane behind, before Hand of Fear. The Master is up to his old tricks, trying to gain more regenerations, he does something and the Doctor must set it right. Rated for rape/mild content. Prequel in Coven series.
1. Prologue

(This story takes place after the Hand of Fear, where he drops Sarah Jane off on earth again, but before he picks up Leela in The Face of Evil. Assume that there is more than the year or two that usually takes place when the Doctor is companion-less, as is speculated on the Doctor Who site on BBC . co . uk. It is listed under a heading titled "The Age of the Doctor" Also consider that the Fourth Doctor was the only Doctor to have a run of episodes without having a companion)

This is my second foray into the realm of Who, and most definitely not my last. This story is a prequel to my other Doctor Who story, it contains the Fourth Doctor, and Jade, a created character. This story also involves rape, and in the end the Doctor gets intimate. If you don't like it, that's fine with me, just don't flame it. Its my artistic license to create an intimate relationship for the Doctor.

Disclaimer: I don't own it... though when I come to rule the world... I will. I'll also own some of the nicest male breeding studs for my harem.... ;)

* * *

The Doctor stood right outside his TARDIS staring at the crumpled form on the ground. There was another form, but it was more a pile of greasy looking ashes than the form it had been moments ago when it attacked them. It had been twice the size, if not the same vague shape and such as an earth grizzly bear.

He had been amazed to see her suddenly burst into flames as if she had been doing it her entire life and it was nothing more than a natural occurrence for her. Perhaps it was, he didn't know, she hadn't seemed surprised, or distressed about it in the least. He didn't know where either of them came from. She had been behind him, and he had turned to address her when he noticed she had been injured. Apparently he wasn't the only one to notice, since the large creature took that time of surprise to show itself.

He moved towards her slowly, wondering if she was still giving off heat from the flames that had engulfed her. She was cool to the touch, and he hoped it wasn't because she was in dire need of assistance. He picked her up.

"Might as well get into the TARDIS before another of those things attacks, I know I won't hold my own against it without you here." He said to no one in particular.

Before she had delivered the killing blow to the creature, it had landed a blow of its own. The Doctor was sure that the flames that had engulfed the creature had not meant to kill him, merely deter him. But her body must have over compensated for the hard blow delivered to her head and neck. He was almost sure the blow should have broken her neck.

However as soon as he had brought her into the TARDIS she seemed to slowly be reviving. He wasn't sure what he should do to help her, so just gathered things to clean the wound on her head, caused by that thing, like with the humans on earth. It was slightly warmer in the TARDIS than it had been outside. It was a desert out there, and the sun had set, the heat escaping the sands quickly.

He gently began to clean the injury. Underneath the blood and injured tissue was a pale and strangely beautiful face. And underneath it all, the wound didn't seem as bad as he thought it would have been. The creature was unlike any he had ever seen, the closest thing actually being a grizzly bear, not that he had really ever been up close and personal to one, though he might have gone to a zoo at one point with one of his companions and seen one there. He shook his head, his mind had been wandering. He was sure that it was no coincidence either.

Suddenly she leaped up grabbing his wrist, terror in her eyes. He was puzzled for a moment, mostly at the terror she showed, but also because she exhibited strength that someone her size shouldn't have.

He was much stronger than a normal being his size would be, as a Time Lord. Most of his people had incredible strength compared to a human that was the same size. Not to mention they also lived much longer and had a greater capacity for knowledge.

She started to make small noises, pitiful noises really. It was as if she were trying to speak, but was really unable to do so. She hadn't let go of his wrist, the strength of her small hand was like iron pinchers, not loosening. She was trying to keep as far from him as possible and not let go, trying to find an exit she could use quickly.

"My dear, I am not who you think I am! Please, settle down, you're only going to injure yourself further!" He said, trying to calm her down.

He grabbed her other hand with his free one, holding on tightly so he could try to get her to stop flailing around. It was like a kitten wrestling for its freedom. But he used soothing words and a firm grip on her other arm. He couldn't stand the terrified look in her eyes, it looked as if she would burst into tears at any moment, and dissolve into herself. That's when he understood the one word she was trying to say.

It was as if he was listening to a deaf child attempting to speak for the first time. It was hard to discern, as if she was speaking with cotton in her mouth. The word was slurred and lisped as well. And it was laced with so much terror; the Doctor himself felt his hearts beating quicker, though with frustration, anger, or her fear he didn't know.

"Master!"

The Master was back.


	2. Elemental Beings

So... I hope you all enjoyed the prologue... and with the way things are saving to my documents, I think I might have to pull the chapter to edit it.

so... This story is a prequel to my other Doctor Who story, "Family to Love" and is another story in the "Coven" series. Enjoy. And please, review...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or the TARDIS. Though I do stow away once in a while. I own Jade, and the critters I come up with.

* * *

He took her hands in his, drawing her closer, looking her in the eyes. Her own amazingly green eyes stared at him, through him almost, whimpers escaping her throat. He put her hands to his face, hoping that this would show her he meant no harm, that he wasn't the Master.

"You are of the Fire People. I am from Gallifrey. But I am not the one you think I am." He said quietly.

He shut his eyes as her warm fingers caressed his cooler skin. They were silky smooth. He felt her play with his curly hair, touch his long nose, coming closer to him. She put her head on his chest, heard the two hearts beat. Her face was confused, but terror no longer laced her features. He opened his eyes.

He was surprised to see her face suddenly much closer than before. She looked into his eyes with her own. Something was strange about her eyes, aside from their color and intensity. There was also an intelligence there that he couldn't comprehend.

"The Fire People. You can't see the way I do, can you? You are blind until you take in the biorhythms and such. That's why you thought I was the Master, you saw my hearts, the similarities between him and me." The Doctor said.

The girl recoiled at the name and whimpered again. She collapsed to the floor then, and the Doctor leaped forward to help her up.

"I apologize; I will not speak his name again. Let me take you to my infirmary, that way I can take off. It's not safe to stay here, if he was here." The Doctor said.

He bent down and picked her up. She nuzzled as close to him as she could. He felt his temperature rise, and not because he was blushing. She seemed to be shivering, but it felt as if she were giving off extreme heat. He laid her on the bed in the infirmary and started to walk out.

He spun around, hearing her gasping for air. He rushed back, seeing her eyes rolling into her head. He took her hand, began looking at arrays of equipment trying to figure out what was wrong with her. He had no idea what was going on, except that she seemed to be bleeding heavily again, and she was shivering. The room shuddered and he was pitched to the floor suddenly. He growled under his breath and staggered to his feet.

"About bloody time old girl." He muttered under his breath.

He smiled suddenly, as if he had heard something sarcastic in reply to his words.

"Well old girl. If you can do that, turn the temperature in the room up. I think she needs the heat to heal herself. Afterwards, her body temperature should return relatively to normal. In a human sense anyway. After that, we try to find out where we are headed." He said.

He still had no idea what the Master had been doing that had frightened her so. But he was sure that he wouldn't like it, at all. The Master never had anything good in mind, no matter where he was.

The TARDIS and the Doctor had a connection with one another, and often times she would do things for him, instead of having him out there in the consol room operating it. He just wished that it wasn't so bloody violent on take off sometimes. It was an old piece of machinery, but it did what it was grown for, and he appreciated that.

* * *

He went back out to the control room and pulled a panel out of the consol and stuck his head in it and began tinkering around with it. After the third time zapping himself on one of the connections he was trying to fix, he gave up. His mind wasn't on trying to fix the TARDIS, but on the young woman, and what the Master was trying to do this time. He also was trying to figure her out, which wasn't all that easy for him, since she didn't have the capacity to speak. At least not in coherent sentences. As intelligent as they were, they had evolved beyond speech and into something else, almost psychic. Though they still possessed vocal cords. Much like the human appendix he supposed.

She was alone, and her people preferred to stay in groups, so she was either separated, or her tribe was killed. It would explain the terror she exhibited towards him at first. But she didn't seem to be able to speak inherently, although she had managed vocal speech with him. She seemed to be mentally limited what with the lack of speech, and the raw emotions she exhibited, he wasn't sure though. Humans that exhibited her behavior tended to be limited in higher brain functions, like cognitive thinking let alone high intelligence. He sat in his chair in the consol room for the next day and a half pondering this. He didn't notice the passing of time while he was deep in thought, and was startled to see her suddenly kneeling by him, watching him intently.

"Hello there dear. Didn't hear you come in." He said.

"Jade." She said after a moment struggling to speak.

"What?"

"Jade." She said, with more confidence, gesturing towards herself.

"Ah, I see. I have many names, but am usually called the Doctor. How do you do?" He said, smiling at her.

She grinned, and held something out. It was his scarf. He hadn't realized that it was gone from his jacket. She rubbed a part of the long piece of cloth on her cheek before giving it to him, then sitting down and watching him intently.

"Doctor." She said smiling, with a hitch, but clearly.

"Correct. Now, we shall get you something to eat, you must be rather hungry after such a day. I should have something you can eat." He said, leading her away from the control room.

He wasn't sure what kind of diet someone like her had, and couldn't get a real answer from her. He was beginning to think that she might truly be mentally handicapped. Her speech was, at best, slurred, and at worst, non existent. She seemed amazed at some of the simpler things in the kitchen, and everywhere else.

She seemed to enjoy food however. For a woman her size, he was amazed at how much she could eat. Then she followed him back to the control room, spinning behind him in the hall, like a child would, which seemed to reiterate her lack of mental function. She seemed to be able to sense it when the TARDIS changed it's halls in some way or another. He smiled at her silly antics and silent laughter, though another part of him wondered how he could be rid of someone such as her, he would go crazy without stimulating conversation, and she sure couldn't do that.

He crawled under the consol again and began tinkering, leaving her to sit in his chair. While he messed around under the consol he considered his options, especially if she was mentally retarded. He couldn't really keep her aboard the TARDIS in any case, he knew nothing about her, and was unable to learn what he needed from her. He would have to look into things once he fixed up the TARDIS, whom had suffered a bit from a freak ion storm in the middle of nowhere.

Any thoughts as to her seeming lack of intelligence were put to rest when he was reaching for another tool, and felt her hand him the tool he was searching for. But when he tried to go back to fixing the conduit, she stopped him. Placing a hand on his, she guided it to something else, and urged him silently to work on it. He got her point almost immediately, which was odd, since she hadn't conveyed it with her voice.

To humor her, he did what she seemed to want, and she smiled happily, and the TARDIS gave a slight lurch, and he heard a click, and some lights came on that had gone out before he landed and found the girl. He heard a gentle hum telling him that he had done something right, and had gotten another part of the TARDIS running relatively well. He just didn't know which part.

"I'm beginning to think that there is more to you than meets the eye my dear. I do thank you for your assistance, but I believe it is time for sleep." He said.

She rubbed her eyes in response, so very child like. He smiled, and led her through the TARDIS, until they found a door she seemed attracted to. She stopped and looked at him and smiled. He grinned back at her, and shook his head. Stepping up to the door he opened it for her. She stepped in and laughed, it was small, but he heard it this time. Almost like silver bells chiming.

"It appears you are getting a voice my dear. At least a small one. Until the morrow, then." He said, bowing her into the room.

It was another of the TARDIS's little habits, to create a room. This one looked as if it was a jungle, with flame colors as well. Shaking his head he began walking aimlessly about the TARDIS, until he realized he kept coming to a dead end, with only a door in front of him. He looked up at the ceiling and laughed.

"Alright old girl. I'll take a hint. Time for me to get a little sleep as well." He said and opened the door.


	3. A bit of the Domestic

I've given you two chapters, please give me a few updates. I'm working on some other things, so give me a reason to come back to this... aside from the rest of my Coven series stories... i've got at least two more. And they involve Ari again. Since it IS her coven the Doctor has gotten to know...

PS- I has a naked picture of David Tennant!

ENTER DISCLAIMER HERE

* * *

As it was, she ended up staying aboard the TARDIS for a few weeks. Though, for him, it was difficult to discern the passage of time aboard the TARDIS when he was busy doing other things. It was a reason he was glad he to have companions, otherwise not even the TARDIS could make a bloody fool like him eat or sleep when he got wrapped up in tinkering, not to mention, sometimes fixing things caused something else to go wrong, and he'd have to drop on a planet or something else, or he wouldn't notice imminent death with one thing or another.

She helped him, and seemed to have intricate knowledge of the TARDIS herself. He was puzzled even more by this extreme display of intelligence than he was with the fact that she seemed like such a child when it came to the things in the TARDIS, other than the console. He wondered more often what and who the Fire People really were.

They had a few adventures while she was aboard. His landings, although random in time and space, usually found him helping one people or another. He may be a Time Lord, but he was still a renegade. He did what he could without causing his people to come for him and arrest him or something else.

Like any other day they weren't on a planet somewhere, they were in the control room of the TARDIS, kneeling under the TARDIS. Jade was handing him a tool, and although she still couldn't vocalize her intentions as well as he could, he could understand her with his link to the TARDIS, and her strange mental abilities. It wasn't telepathy per-se, like the Doctor's, but like signals from her skin when she handed him something, or touched his skin. Time Lords had latent telepathy, and it probably helped them communicate that much better.

She was learning to speak, as an infant might, and he was doing his best to help her. It was turning into a nice venture. Sometimes he would get frustrated, when he was trying to teach her something. But it was even worse for her. She looked so forlorn when she couldn't make the words. She seemed distracted however now.

Later in their travels together, she tried to hand him the tool he needed and the TARDIS lurched, and slammed her into him. He managed to catch her before she was injured too badly by falling into the open grate. There was another lurch, sending the both of them across the room.

He tried to get up once, and tripped on something, a strangled noise emanating from his mouth. Another toss, TARDIS style, and his legs tangled with Jade's. He darted up from his tangled position on the floor, flinging the end of the offending scarf over his shoulder and dashing to the consol, grabbing on tightly in time to save himself from being sent off his feet by yet another lurch.

He hadn't a clue as to what was going on, but he would soon find out.

At last they shook themselves awake. The TARDIS had all but crash landed on the planet they had been orbiting. Something had been firing at them, but he had been unable to find out what before cracking his head on the consol.

He looked around the room while rubbing his bruised head. He saw Jade on the ground, and smacked his palm to his head, earning a yelp of pain. He had practically forgotten about the frail seeming young woman. He darted to her side as she was beginning to move about, and picked her up.

"Are you alright Jade?" He asked softly.

She nodded her head, making a soft noise, not much unlike a kitten. She whimpered in pain, but smiled all the same. She looked him in the eyes with the same strange intensity and intelligence that had captivated him the first time. She moved to get up and he helped her to stand.

"That a girl. Let's go see what's out there shall we?" He asked.

She nodded and opened the door, while he grabbed his jacket and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He couldn't move for a moment, and looking back saw that she had pounced on one of the ends of his scarf. She looked up at him grinning. He laughed.

"Well, I see you're feeling better. Now, if you could step off my scarf, we'll see what this planet holds in store." He said.

She nodded and grinned, standing beside him. He offered his arm to her, and she took it, leaning her head on his shoulder. Then they walked out to see what the planet looked like.

There were people out there, waiting for them as they walked out. Jade was confused and scared by the sudden large group waiting for them. She hid behind the Doctor as they approached them, and whimpered fearfully.

"It's alright. We won't do you any harm. Your ship landed here yesterday rather violently Time Lord." Someone said.

"Who told you I was a Time Lord?" The Doctor asked.

"Our technology told us that some of the machines on board were meant for time travel. And the Time Lords are practically the only people capable of such things. Just as we know that your companion is a Fire Being." Another said.

Jade shrank behind the Doctor more, trying to vanish into his coat or his shadow, whichever claimed her first. She had no idea why these people knew what she was, and wondered if perhaps they worked for the one that had destroyed her tribe, her people. The Master. She whimpered, causing the Doctor to turn and try to comfort her, while giving a warning glance to those that were trying to approach her.

"She's been through too much, her people were slaughtered, and she is frightened. I don't think she is ready for such a large amount of strange people." The Doctor said.

"We've heard of the abomination carried out upon her people. But they are not all gone. There are beings about, those that had left the planet, those that had chosen to work in their trade. They are scattered and few, but gives no reason for her fear." One said.

"I think it gives every reason! She was given a front seat to the cold blooded murder of friends and family, but she was spared! For what? She is frightened beyond what any other would; I believe there is much more involved than we can see. She has every right to be frightened, frightened of strangers, and frightened of me, of my people." The Doctor said.

"Why the Time Lords?" Another asked.

"Because it was a Time Lord that committed this atrocity. Another renegade. He calls himself 'The Master'. He may not rest until he finds her and does to her what he did to her people." The Doctor said darkly.

"We will grant her asylum here. You can stay as well."

"I don't do domestic. I'm not much for staying in one place." The Doctor said.

"Even with the other Time Lord at large?"

"Yes. The life I lead is much too dangerous to offer her a place in my TARDIS." He said sadly.

"Please, stay. At least long enough for her to become acclimated to our way of life, so she might be happy and above all, safe."

"Of course." The Doctor said after a moment of deep thought.


	4. A storm is brewing

Okay, this is the last update for now. I'm going through the rest of the story for nice chapter breaks... and the titles are killing me.

I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far. I'm off to work on an original story, and probably some more fics. Wish me luck. My new job is stressing, and I can't work on fics while I work.

Disclaimer: Don't own him, wish I did. Still has naked piccy though!

* * *

(The doctor goes domestic, but not for long, and vows to never again try to be domestic, because of the pain he feels at remembering this)

He didn't know why he hadn't thought of that in the first place. She had grown so used to him, and his life aboard the TARDIS that he was pretty sure she would prefer nothing else but his company. She was rather frightened of these people as well. If he just left her there, she wouldn't survive a week. They were given a small flat in the middle of the city. He had the TARDIS brought into the flat carefully so he might be able to fix it up while he tried to help her get used to a new life. And of course as a quick escape should anything go wrong.

There was a university nearby and the day after they had settled into the flat, they went to see if she was able to go to classes there, although her speech capacity was severely limited. She passed all the tests with flying colors, being a rather intelligent young woman, even for a fire being, who were apparently very intelligent on a whole. They even gave her some sort of personal computer pad to speak for her if she couldn't do it herself.

He was helping her to speak however slow it might be going. It was hard to teach a being such as her to speak, and most humanoids found it more difficult to learn language after adolescent years. The muscles forming were doing so slowly, but with that came great strides in words she could speak. She could read many foreign languages, but found it difficult to speak them, so he was intent on teaching her English, since when he was with her, she would understand all other languages through him, and the TARDIS.

The university was a strange start for her, she wouldn't go without him, and hated to be left alone with large groups of people. He took her there every day, and for a while even went in to classes with her to make sure she would be alright. The students there would laugh and tease her, but she either didn't understand that it was teasing, or she ignored it because she was much happier with him there protecting her. From what, he didn't know.

The day came when they felt she was ready to sit through her classes alone, and that he would only need to be there to walk her to and from her classes. Though he had no real idea what he was going to do in the mean time. It was a heart wrenching time for them both. The look of betrayal in her eyes hit him hard as they tried to dislodge her firm grip of his arm.

"Doctor! Doctor! Please! No safe, no safe here! Stay please!" She begged him, as they tore him from her grip.

"Please! This is no way to make her feel safe around you!" The Doctor scolded.

They stopped and looked at him, and she broke free of their grip and wrapped her arms about him tightly, sobbing silently as ever. He didn't like what they had to do; he was finding her to be a most wonderful companion. He felt that doing this was going to put a space between them they could never cross again. She looked at him with tear filled eyes, and a child like hope.

"I can't go in there with you Jade. They want you to be able to function without me here. They want you to stay." He said.

"Then you stay." She said quietly.

"I can't stay. The laws of my people stop me from interfering, and I can't stay in one place no more than you would be able to spout Shakespearian poetry right now. It's in me to wander the vastness of time and space." He said.

"Then I come with." She said.

"I can't ask that of you my dear. What I do, the trouble I find, is much too dangerous. I've had companions before, but they haven't suffered as you. You had no other option than to come with me, and I have no right to take you. Please, just give this place a chance. A few more weeks. I can stand it if you can." He said.

"Ok. Few more, no more. No like, me go with Doctor." She said.

"That's right. Then we'll try to find some of your people, and maybe find you a new place to live." He said.

"Yes." She said.

She looked back at the door, her fellow students laughing behind their hands at the apparent stupidity of a girl who sounded mentally handicapped when she spoke. It frustrated the Doctor, and he prayed that in a few weeks her attempts at speaking would find fruition in a most beautiful voice. That would show them to laugh. She was already dwarfing them when it came to studies.

She still looked scared, so the Doctor did something he never thought he would. He removed his scarf and placed it around her neck. It was very long, so he wrapped it a few times, stylishly. Then he kissed the top of her head the way a father might his ten year old daughter.

"There, you see? You've got something of mine, and I can't leave without it. I'll be here, waiting for you. It'll keep you warm when the weather gets cold, and you'll always have to think of me when you wear it, rather sorry about that." He said with a lopsided grin.

She looked up at him and laughed through the tears. He used a handkerchief in his pocket to wipe them away, handed her a few jelly babies, and she went into the classroom where the professor proceeded to scold the students about their teasing. He was letting them know how fragile one fire being could be without their tribe, and that they weren't used to speaking aloud. That was when the door shut, and all was silent in the hall. The Doctor was alone again. At least for the next fifty or so minutes. No matter, time was different for Time Lords.

So she wore his scarf over the next week and a half. He was glad it made her feel better, and he never told her that Madam Nostradamus had knit him a few, since it meant so much to her. As the weeks progressed she seemed to come further out of a shell he hadn't realized existed. She was so vibrant and happy when he saw her, and he was glad. The students still teased her about her lacking the real ability to speak like they did, and once she burst into flames from frustration in the middle of class. But other than that, she was a happy young woman.

The Doctor was beginning to fear that she was growing away from him, and he'd loose her. He never thought he'd be so attached to her since he was trying to get her ready to live on this planet without him. He just hadn't realized how much she had grown on him.

* * *

He woke up one morning feeling as if a storm was brewing. She was bustling around the kitchen in the flat, and greeted him in her happy way as he stepped out of the TARDIS. She was cooking food for them, mostly vegetables since he hadn't much need for a lot of meat in his diet, and she was vegetarian. He wondered if it was something about her people, or just a personal choice, since she'd be able to cook meat well enough on her own.

"Good morning to you as well, Jade." He said with a smile.

"Day seems strange. No good. No go school?" She said.

"No, I think it might be a storm coming. You're a fire being, and rainstorms probably wouldn't make you feel very good no doubt." The Doctor said.

"Sure?" She asked.

"I don't know really, but the people at the school would be very cross with me if I were to keep you from your classes just because we had a bad feeling. If it gets bad, just come back, I'll be here. I promised I'd protect you, and I'll do what I can." He said.

"Thank you Doctor." She said, hugging him.

"You're welcome Jade. Be careful out there. I don't want you hurt again." He said, wrapping his scarf around her neck.

She hugged him suddenly and placed a kiss on his cheek, then was out the door before he could react. He stood at the open door watching her take the path to the school, wondering when he had become so hopelessly domestic, like a father. Hoping that he wasn't sending her to something they would regret. He turned from the door trying to shake the bad feeling.


End file.
